H2O: Just Add Water
H2O: Just Add Water (also known as H2O in Australia) is a AFI & Logie award-winning Australian television series. It first aired on Australia's Channel Ten in 2006, and later on Disney Channel, Nickelodeon and ZDF. The series currently runs on TV in over 100 countries all over the world and has an audience of more than 250 million. Characters Main Characters * Emma Gilbert (Claire Holt) - Emma enjoys horse riding, swimming and working at JuiceNet Café, which becomes Rikki's in Season 3. Her mermaid powers allow her to freeze anything that contains water, and later to freeze without water. In Season 3, Emma is traveling the world with her family. * Cleo Sertori (Phoebe Tonkin) - Cleo is quite shy and awkward, but a loyal friend. Her mermaid power allows her to mold water into a different shape, and later to control wind. * Rikki Chadwick (Cariba Heine) - Rikki's not very outgoing and quite a rebel, but is always there for her friends. Her special power allows her to boil water and anything with water in it; she is later able to control fire and lightning as well * Isabella "Bella" Hartley (Indiana Evans) - Bella is introduced in Season 3. She is a singer and a mermaid since the age of nine, and her power allows her to turn water into jelly and also turn water solid. * Lewis McCartney (Angus McLaren) - Lewis has known Cleo since they were 5. He is very clever, and has always helped the girls with their transformation. In Season 3, Lewis goes to America to study science. * Zane Bennett (Burgess Abernethy) - Zane's the local bad boy. Spoiled, rich, but definitely good looking, he and the girls at first disliked each other. Later, he and Rikki became a couple. After he found out about Rikki being a mermaid, they broke up, but eventually got together. When Will comes to town, Zane gets jealous of him and that leads to him and Rikki breaking up again. * Will Benjamin '(Luke Mitchell) - Will is an attractive young male free-diver who falls in love with Bella. He also knows that the girls are mermaids and helps them throughout their last year of school. Major Secondary Characters * 'Charlotte Watsford (Brittany Byrnes) - Charlotte is the girls' major enemy in Season 2. Later, she became a mermaid as well, but eventually, at the end of the series, she lost her powers and tail forever. * Miss Chatham (Christine Amor) - Louise Chatham was one of the three original mermaids. She helped the girls during Series 1 and especially when the girls were in danger. * Miriam Kent (Annabelle Stephenson) - Miriam thought of herself as Zane's girlfriend, but, apparently to him, she wasn't. She didn’t the girls, especially Rikki, and is one of the main antagonists in Series 1. * Kim Sertori (Cleo Massey) - Kim is Cleo's annoying little sister. She has come really close to finding out about the girls' secret. Her favorite color is probably pink, since she wears it almost all the time. * Elliot Gilbert (Trent Sullivan) - Elliot is Emma's younger brother. Trough the series, he has developed crushes on Kim and Rikki. He's got a strong bond with his sister, and appears in most of the episodes. * Sophie Benjamin '(Taryn Marler) - Sophie is Will's elder sister. * 'Dr. Linda Denman (Lara Cox) - Dr. Linda Denman is a Marine Biologist who discovers entirely by her devices that the girls are mermaids and then tries to capture them in the moon pool. She was also going to do some tests on the girls. Plot Season 1 The first series revolves around Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori and Rikki Chadwick, who are given the power to turn into mermaids. They discover their amazing powers over water - Cleo can control the shape and volume of water, Emma can freeze it, and Rikki can boil it. Lewis McCartney, a friend of Cleo - and later of the three of them, helps them from being exposed. These series is mostly about Rikki, Emma and Cleo learning to use their powers and dealing with everyday problems, such as pesky siblings. Cleo meets an old lady, Louise Chatham, who was a mermaid in her past and who warns her, Emma and Rikki from the full moon. Zane Bennett is trapped at Louise's sinking boat and Emma has to save him. Zane sees a half of her tail and looks everywhere near Mako Island for the "sea monster". Zane sees Emma as a mermaid, but he didn't recognize her because she had red hair. Rikki and Zane become a couple. At the end of the season, Zane helps Dr. Denman capture the mermaids. Zane finds out who the mermaids really are and he rescues them with Lewis' help. During the lunar eclipse, the girls lose their powers, only for twelve hours, but it was enough for Dr. Denman to lose interest in them. Season 2 A full moon in conjunction with a rare planetary alignment calls the girls to the moon pool at Mako Island where their powers and abilities are greatly augmented and strengthened to higher power levels. The second season revolves around the arrival of a new girl, Charlotte Watsford, who moves into the area and develops an instant attraction to Lewis. After Charlotte sees a film of her grandmother Gracie Watsford as a mermaid she meets Max Hamilton who was once romantically involved with Gracie. Happy to have met his lover's granddaughter he tells her about the previous mermaids and of Mako Island. Charlotte travels to the moon pool during a full moon and becomes the fourth mermaid in possession of all the girls' powers and abilities. Believing herself superior as the one "true mermaid" she and the girls become sworn enemies. This conflict results in a confrontation, during an especially strong and powerful full moon, which ends with Charlotte being permanently stripped of her mermaid powers, abilities, and mermaid form. The girls also have romantic entanglements. Cleo breaks up with Lewis for being too clingy and protective after which he dates Charlotte. Rikki and Zane start dating again after breaking up during the series one finale. Emma meets Ash Dove and flirts with him but he is frustrated by the secrets she constantly holds back. She eventually relents and tells him that she is a mermaid. Torn because of the conflict between his friends and Charlotte Lewis comes to the conclusion that his loyalties lie with the girls and with Cleo in particular. He breaks up with Charlotte and begins dating Cleo again. Season 3 It's nearly the end of the holidays and Cleo and Rikki are about to face their last year of high school without Emma, who has gone overseas. Together with Lewis, they're confident they know everything there is to know about Mako Island. But when water attacks the girls on a full moon, they realize a new, potentially dangerous force is developing on the mysterious island, and a boy with freakish free-diving skills who stumbles upon the Moon Pool could hold the key to understanding the powerful energy... Thankfully they find an ally in Bella, a new girl in town who reveals an equally surprising twist: she too is a mermaid with extraordinary super powers. Together, the new trio face phenomenal challenges as they discover the dark secrets of Mako Island and realize their destiny as mermaids. Category:H2O: Just Add Water Category:Series